Earth Golem
The Earth Golem is a foe that is introduced in . It mainly appears in Ashwood Forest and Lankyroot Jungle. It is a member of the Golem enemy class. Appearance The Earth Golem is made out of brown dirt, covered in grey rocks. It has a branch sticking out from behind it and has grass on its left shoulder, it can also sometimes have sunflowers on the left shoulder and branch. The middle of the body acts as the mouth and its arms are mode of at roughly carved out grey rock. Overview The Earth Golem is a strong foe that is encountered earlier than its brethren, despite this, it still has a fairly large health pool and deals a lot of damage with above-average accuracy. All of its attacks are of the same element and most are of the same type, though little elemental resistance is available the first time it is fought, while physical damage protection can already be acquired in form of the Protect skill, also useful against the boss that comes shortly after. Later in the game the golem is less of an issue due to more resistances and debuffs available to the party, but can still kill a player if caught off guard by its single-target attacks. Statistics attacks. |HP = 521 |Atk = 6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 5 |Eva = 3.4 |Exp = 99 |AP = 14 |SP = 14 |Gold = 80 |Hit2HP = 20 |thunder = 100% |ice = -60% |earth = 200% |bomb = -80% |wind = 100% |water = -60% |stun = 70% |freeze = 70% |death = 70% |item1name = Lanky Root |item1chance = 80% |item2name = Iron Ore |item2chance = 80% |item3name = Dirt Ball |item3chance = 80% |item4name = Gash Nut |item4chance = 80% |item5name = Emerald |item5chance = 25% |item6name = Opal |item6chance = 15% }} Attacks and Abilities |Acc3 = 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Dirt Ball |Target4 = All |Power4 = 30 |Type4 = Physical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Earth |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Cataclysm |Target5 = Single |Power5 = 75 |Type5 = Physical |Element%5 = 50% |Element5 = Earth |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 30% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Attack6 = Gaia Blossom |Target6 = All |Power6 = 30 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Earth |StatusChance6 = 50% |StatusStrength6 = 4x |StatusIcon6 = |Acc6 = 100% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B }} Battle logic * Berserked or/and Syphoned → 6x Stab (1/3), Ground Pound (1/3), Dirt Ball (1/3); * ≥49% HP → Double Stab (1/4), 6x Stab (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Dirt Ball (1/4); * <49% HP → 6x Stab (1/5), Ground Pound (1/5), Dirt Ball (1/5), Cataclysm (1/5), Gaia Blossom (1/5). Category:Foes Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4